Magic
Magic is a skill like painting or kickboxing. Anyone can do it, but to know the first thing they need to train. This can come from any source from a DIY book or an afterschool club to even a personal tutor or university course. Some families have a set of spells they pass on through the generations. Demonic magic, being Otherworldly, can only be worked by those from or affected by the Otherworld. If an Earthly being attempts demonic magic, at best nothing will happen, but it can also result in death or corruption. Otherworldly spells aren't detected the same way Earthly ones are. They are generally less subtle and more dangerous to the caster, target and surroundings. An Earthly magician might notice the unnatural feeling, or the slight scent of sulphur in the air after demonic magic. These spells are usually destructive or controlling, used to hijack forces - pressure, gravity, heat - or even another being's mind - halucinations, dreams, mind control, even possession. Many demonic rituals - used to reach out to demonic forces in the Otherworld, though with limited success after the Divide - involve use of blood and incorporeal souls. There are equivalent spells in both types of magic, but it might be easier to do a specific task with one than the other. These are the four methods of magic, in increasing order of time, difficulty and energy use: Quick casting: These are the first spells a mage would learn; generally harmless with minimal energy cost and complexity. A beginner would take a while of gather enough focus to cause anything to happen but by expert level they might not even need a gesture or word, capable of simple magic through pure intention. Examples: bringing a small item like a keyring from across a room with telekinesis or producing a spark strong enough to light a match. Individual spell casting: It would be performed by a chant, series of spell words, a specific series of hand movements or a combination of these. For example: a simple fireball - might only take a few hand symbols or spell words - or cursing someone to have an incessantly singing bird following them around for a few hours - might several minutes of chanting. Alchemy: A brewing process similar to modern-day chemistry in precision except it includes both ingredients and ritual casting of individual or group versions depending on the intended strength and effect of the result. For example: a potion to dye a werewolf's fur green, a glass vial which can be shaken to emit UV light, a drink which holds off flu symptoms for precisely twenty-four hours. Rituals: These are essentially spells which take a longer time and more energy. They may involve the drawing of symbols which sometimes needs specific ink or medium such as any green liquid on blue cotton. The more casters involved in a ritual, the easier as instead of a single person going days without sleep to keep up a chant, three might get the same amount of progress in a single day. Example results of rituals: Summoning a genie or causing an entire week to be sunny. Enchantments and curses are effects cast on an object or being which are positive or negative respectively according to the intent of the caster. Depending upon the quality (time, energy, materials) of the spell or ritual to cause the enchantment or curse, the effect may be countered, resisted, wear off or be permanent. Anyone, magic-trained or not, can use an enchanted object, but a trained individual's knowledge or experience may make them more capable. Many creatures use illusions constantly, to hide what they are, appear to be someone else, or to hide from notice at all. It would not augment the abilities of the being, such as illusory muscles making someone stronger. The more intense the illusion, the more likely it can be sensed by a sensitive mage or magic-detection spell, even if the illusion is rendering someone otherwise totally undetectable. A basic illusion, to change one's appearance, is worn as an enchanted item, or a spell cast daily. These illusions are the most stable and generally do not break before their time - a maximum of twenty-four hours for a good quality illusion - unless broken by choice or a counterspell. These illusions act like a costume; the more they change, the more disconnect between real shape and apparent shape so others may notice if the non-physical aspect of illusory features is revealed, such as by sticking a limb through extra height. An illusion to blend in like a chameleon or turn completely invisible takes a lot of effort to maintain as it is constantly adapting to the environment. It does not change the size or shape of the being, as it takes so much energy to change appearance alone. The longest recorded amount of time this spell has lasted is an hour, but most of these deep illusions are very unstable, especially in the field: These illusions can be broken immediately by touching another being, moving too quickly or suddenly, making too much noise, casting another spell or having the illusion counter-spelled. Possession is when a magical force is used to put a soul into a different body. The different body is known as a vessel: this can be living (usually already containing its own soul!) or dead, or even a different species. For example, it is possible to possess a plant or bird, but neither of these vessels can contain a humanoid soul for very long before being burnt up, let alone how limited someone would be inside such a body. A reccently dead vessel is most desirable as it is empty of a soul and usually still in working condition. Failing that, a longer dead body may need extra reinforcemnent to even move - in the form of physical mechanisms or spells and enchantments. A vessel can contain multiple souls, but more than two will break down the body within days. Unless the possessing soul has specifically pushed down the existing soul, the existing one is conscious and, though it can't move, can feel through the body's senses. The souls within a vessel can fight each other for control but only the original soul can eject the other without having to perform a spell. The vessel may start to physically appear more like the occupying soul after an extended period of possession, starting from a few years in to a decade. Magical disciplines Though people can mix and match skills, there are certain magics often taught and used together, much like martial arts techniques. These can be practical, traditional or even just for show. In no particular order, a few examples follow. Elementalism The four traditional elements (fire, water, air and earth) were most obvious to recognise and so the first which magicians took control of, either choosing several to practice or focussing on one. Despite the ancient origins of this art, with modern knowledge it remains a nuanced and relevant area of magical study, even being expanded (in some elementalists' minds) to include such forces as electricity and ionising radiation. Illusionism Though some illusionist and animist spells have cross-over, an illusionist changes others' perception mainly from the outside. Their often delicate spells are used to create or change visuals, sounds, smells,tastes and touch, although the last is hardest to charm. Mentalism Also known as a seer or psychic, these magicians use spells involving knowledge and the mind. At broadest, they study arts involving looking into others' minds or the future, but subtler, more practical spells often involve sending messages, translating languages spoken and otherwise, affecting memories and emotions, and predicting possible outcomes to events. Occultism This magician focuses on the study of souls and the Otherworld. Although their studies are sometimes controversial and often unsatisfyingly difficult (especially compared to the instant satisfaction of literally throwing fire), occultists are almost always the ones to go to for accurate information on demons, lost souls and possessions. Those who dig deeper into the subject might discover the shiftier practices of trading souls for power and even trapping live souls.